The present invention relates generally to an improved floating suction head assembly of the type employed by firemen in the absence of a convenient fire hydrant and Where the suction head may be disposed on the surface of a pond, lake, stream, swimming pool etc. from which Water can be pumped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,374 to Michael P Ziaylek et al discloses a suction head of the type mentioned.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved floating suction head assembly which is highly efficient in operation and yet extremely low in weight and which avoids the creation of turbulence and whirl pooling in use.